The Orion Spur
The Orion Spur is a region of the Milky Way Galaxy filled with many intelligent species, and diverse politics. History In the Twenty-First Century, humanity nearly destroyed itself in nuclear war. Suffering was high, and death was a lifestyle. This was until the Spur came crashing down on human society. First Contact The Centaurs, as the humans call them, came to Earth in order to save the race from destruction. They cured most known diseases, cleared the radioactive debris, rebuilt human cities, and provided them with the means to integrate themselves into Spur society. The 4,906th Gathering In the near-precise center of the Orion Spur is a rogue planet known in most languages as "The Gathering World". This is where the governments of the Spur meet to decide inter-solar law, and discuss treaties. It was at the 4,906th of these gatherings where the Human "United Nations" gained a seat in the Gathering. Humans were given a reservation of sorts in which they might expand, and received proper reservation. The Expansion Human exploded into space with their new FTL Alcubeirre Technology. Old colonies in the Solar System were rediscovered and vitalized, and Humans reached the Stars. Places of Interest * Tharsis: an formerly independent nation on Mars. Founded by German, Russian, and Greek colonists, in a game of political theatre. * Viking City: An american colony, the largest city on Mars. Built upon the site of the first Martian Colonists. * Central: A Barbarus city, and seat of the Barbarus Government. A hub of trade and knowledge, members of every race can be found here. * New Virginia: an independant planet colonized by humans. * Wenig Thars: “Little Tharsis”, an ethnic conclave on New Virginia, settled by ethnic Tharsans fleeing from Ajuster’s Solar Regime. * Prodiis: an ancient structure built by a long dead race, colonized by Advena and Humans * The Big Rock: a Venetramand outpost used to mine iridium. Hive of scum and villainy. * The Gathering World: an entirely neutral rogue planet in the center of the Spur. Covered in structures similar to those in Prodiis; this is the Geneva of the Orion Spur. Species * Humans: A young and wild race, who despite their turbulent history, have a generally positive outlook on life, and strong moral compasses, varied as they are. Humans are known as explorers and scholars, athirst for knowledge and homes to call their own. * “Centaurs”: A wise and imperialist race, the Centaurs made first contact with Humanity, lifting them into Society in the Spur, guiding them to be a power of their own. Many Centaurs think of Humans and Advena as younger versions of themselves. * Akorphians: A race known for irritability and short temperedness, the Akorphians are nonetheless polite and diplomatic. Often rash, Akorphians have had perhaps the worst history in the Spur, and their politics are often too fast-paced for the other races to follow. * Barbarus: A race of strength and honor, these sapients value justice, whether of the official or roadside variety. They are often domineering; occasionally sneering imperialists, but ultimately even-handed. * Advena: A race with weak morals in their soul, high adventure in their hearts, and treasure on their mind, the Advena are famous for pioneering, much like their companions, the Humans. * Venetramands: A far-flung and capricious race, the Venetramands are known for their short collective memory, and stagnate culture. Much like Da Vinci, they are hyper-intelligent, but bound to whim. Most Venetramands colonies do not communicate, and so common culture is practically unheard of. * Chirps: A long-lived race, the Chirps are known for their patience and observer attitude. They are by no means stuffy, however, and often use their cultural knowledge of the Spur, and tactful decision making to their advantage. * Archivists: A race of scholars and scientists, the Archivists invented alcubierre technology, and travel from system to system, recording all they can find. Often they communicate with lesser sentients, and seem quite fond of them.